The present invention relates generally to a steering head for use with an auger for boring through soil.
Underground dredging and boring operations are necessary for the laying of underground utility lines (e.g. water, sewer, and power). The boring or tunneling of the soil to clear a path for such underground utility lines requires the use of a steering head, a casing, an auger unit, and an auger machine. The casing is typically weldably mounted to the steering head at one end and engaged to the auger machine at the opposite end, with an auger unit extending from the auger machine through the casing and into the steering head. The auger machine rotates the auger, thereby enabling the auger unit to perform the boring or tunneling operation through the surrounding soil. The auger removes the soil through the steering head and into the auger machine. As the bore hole is lengthened, additional sections of casing are welded to previously laid casings until a utility crossing line is completed. The auger machine, auger, and steering head are then removed, and a utility line is then run through the interconnected casings.
The cutting direction of the steering head through the soil will largely determine the path of the underground piping. Accordingly, the maneuverability of the steering head is critical to accurately cutting a desired path through the soil. The more maneuverable the steering head, the easier I steering head may also improve the efficiency of the boring operation.
It is understood that prior art steering heads included a lateral hinge on each side of the steering head. A pipe-like rod mounted on top of the steering head by a nut and bolt configuration engageably connected each lateral hinge. The rotational loosening or tightening of the nut and bolt by a wrench allowed the position of each lateral hinge to be modified, thereby enabling the adjustment of the elevational direction of the steering head along a vertical axis. However, the position of the steering head along a horizontal axis could not be adjusted in these prior art steering heads. Furthermore, the amount of vertical adjustment was limited by the amount of torsion that could be applied to the nut and bolt configuration Other prior art steering heads utilized projections allowing some adjustment of the direction of the steering head along both vertical and horizontal axes. However, it is understood that the projections on these steering heads could not be completely closed. As a result, the frictional and impact forces between the projections and the surrounding soil wall as well as the penetration of soil under these projections reduced the efficiency of operation and maneuverability of these steering heads. Accordingly, more power and time was required to complete the boring operation. This resulted in increased labor and utility costs budgeted for a project. Furthermore, it is understood that the repeated impact between the steering head projections and the soil wall deformed these projections, thereby damaging the steering head and reducing its operational efficiency, resulting in added equipment and repair costs. In order to partially offset the occurrence of deformation, it is understood that these prior art steering head projections could be partially closed manually, a process that again reduced the efficiency of the boring operation.
Accordingly, there appears to be a need in the art for a new steering head with increased maneuverability along vertical and horizontal axes through various types of soil material for increased efficiency in the boring operation.